


Gracious Irony

by DestinyMariaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Lucifer, Depressed Lucifer, Everyone forgives Luci, Forgiving Sam, Gabe and Cass are best little brothers, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel being a kind little brother, Graceless Lucifer, Human Lucifer, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, Kind Gabriel, Light Angst, M/M, Metatron Being a Dick, Michael-centric, Micifer, POV Michael, Protective Michael, Supportive Dean and Sam, Sweet Micifer, Understanding Castiel, Wings, guilty michael, self harming Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyMariaWinchester/pseuds/DestinyMariaWinchester
Summary: Metatron takes Lucifer's grace, and Michael has to help his little brother. Lucifer who is now graceless is shaken by his new human self. The former archangel confides in his youngest brother with the secrets of what he really did while he was alone in the cage, and opens up about his feelings for Michael. Castiel sympathizes with his elder brother, and makes an attempt to help him while a rather indignant Dean begins a search for another grace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Destiny back with another angsty story, this time about two of my most powerful uncles. Be warned, this story does have mentions of self-harm, nothing graphic, but I just want to warn you now, so if you are easily triggered by things like that, please close this story now. Anyways, if you are still here than sit back and enjoy the story! PS, sorry if this one sucks because I'm writing it at 11:19 pm, and my brain is dying on me right now.

I sighed and held Lucifer close as a deep snarl echoed in the back of my throat. Metatron, the obnoxious (and I quote Dean) son of a bitch that he is, was a sly one. I felt my younger brother shiver lightly in my arms.  
"I am going to murder Metatron for this..." I snarled as I ran a gently hand through the deep raven hair of Luci's newest vessel.  
"Can I help?" Dean and Castiel said in near unison. I shook my head. Dean looked like he was about to protest, but I shot him a pleading look.  
"Castiel, please stay here in the bunker with Luci..." I said sternly. Castiel looked over at Dean with a skeptical gaze, his head tilted slightly; Dean's eyes were flitting between his beloved and I; I could see a conflict going on behind his usually strong gaze. I noticed that Luci's shivering had ceased (poor thing had cried himself to sleep), so I gently laid him on the sofa before taking Dean into another room. "There is a favor that I must ask of you." I started.  
"Considering how the last time, you and your brother almost started the apocalypse, m' not so sure I'm willing to just get on board with you." He replied. I exhaled sharply.  
"What is past is past, and my brother and I are on good terms now. Please, I beg of you, as a fellow elder brother, I just want to make sure that he is safe and happy. I have to return his grace to him." I pleaded, my voice just over a whisper.  
"Fine, I get it, just what do you need me to do." Dean questioned. Later that day, Dean and Sam had set off on the task that I had inquired of them while Castiel, Gabriel, and I stayed to watch over our brother. Lucifer was silent, a silence that made my skin crawl. Gabriel cast a bitter look over at Luicer as he pulled his bright golden wings tight around himself. Luci's gaze was directed at the ground, but I caught a glimpse of him staring longingly at our brothers' wings and my own; Castiel noticed it too, and quickly hid his wings.  
"Gabriel, please put your wings away." Castiel started.  
"Oh, c'mon, Cassie, it's for protection; I mean, the last time we saw Luci, I was stabbed through with my own blade sooo." Gabriel Replied, but in the end he fell to the pleading puppy-dog eyes of Castiel (It's like our dad had built our youngest siblings with the ability to weaken us with a single look!). I could tell that Lucifer was still tense even when their wings were away, and after a few minuets I realized that mine were still out, but his gaze on them was not sad, but his eyes were glistening with an emotion that I just could not put my finger on. A blush lit my cheeks as his stair lingered at the base of my wings.  
"Should you not put yours away as well, Michael?" Castiel inquired. With a light shake of my head I hid my wings, and I heard for a second a small sound of a whine.  
"You're blushing, it's a ship time." Gabriel said with a cocky grin. I glared at him and slapped his arm. Gabriel's smile widened.  
"He is my brother, Gabriel, I cannot ever favor him in that way." I started, "Besides, even if I did, it could never come to pass." Gabriel shot me an annoyed look.  
"Yeah, yeah, idiot, go get Luci something to eat with Cassie, I'll stick back with him." Gabriel replied. I left the room, just as he had asked, but I stayed behind the archway, so that I could watch my brothers. Gabriel approached Lucifer.  
"It's been so long, and he still manages to break my heart." Lucifer mumbled as he lay sprawled out on the couch.  
"Oh, c'mon bro, he'll come around just give him another- "  
"Millennia, Gabriel, give him another millennia for him to trample all over my heart? News flash, I don't have a millennia, I'm human now; I'm gonna die and be stuck in Hell for an eternity again, and he will never know, never realize, how much he hurts me!" Lucifer's tone was harsh, but I could hear the crack in it from a contained sob. I winced; I knew that he was referring to me.  
"Hey, he's started to care for you again instead of wanting to murder your devil ass, so that's a start." Gabriel replied.  
'Damn it, Gabriel, don't mention how the humans see him, it'll only make maters worse!' I thought as I glared at my youngest brother. To my surprise, Lucifer chuckled.  
"They think I am so powerful, but they don't know how weak I truly am..." He muttered, "If they knew that the devil's wings were pulled bear by his own hands, they would see." I froze as my blood turned to ice. I had seen Lucifer's wings while we were in the cage together, and I could've sworn that I saw bald spots within his feathers... What a fool I was for ignoring them!  
"It doesn't fully show weakness, brother, it shows that, contrary to what they believe, you have a heart as they do, strong yet delicate as are our wings." Castiel said. A smile ghosted at his lips as he sat beside Lucifer and pulled up the sleeve of his trench coat. Tears began to prick at my eyes.  
"I did that too, apparently angel blades make good razors..." Lucifer murmured. My mind was reeling, and I had to lean against a column. The sound of Gabriel's exclamations of shock rang out, but it was muffled in my ears. My beloved little brother purposely injuring himself? It couldn't be, shouldn't be, the truth!  
"It is not uncommon, especially in those who feel as if they have wronged another or are lonely to the point of deepest sorrow." Castiel crooned. I turned my face away as I tasted bile. I am the eldest of us, I should be comforting them, but my feet were rooted to the spot.  
"This is what I get for falling, gracelessness and an indifferent older brother who only chooses to knowledge any kind of love for me when he pitties me to boot." He muttered. Finally, I mustered up the courage to go over to him and pull him into a tight embrace.  
"Luci... I'm sorry... I love you..." I whispered into his hair. He nuzzled into my chest, and the soothing smell of firewood and roses filled my scenes and began to fog my perception.  
"Isn't this just adorable, big brothers all together again." Laughed a voice. Castiel snarled and I pulled Lucifer closer. Just than, Dean and Sam burst through the door, covered in ink and what appeared to be quills.  
"Hey, covering Samoose in sticky stuff is my shtick!" Gabriel exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and shot him a pointed look.  
"Idiot brother, go take Lucifer deeper into the bunker, I have unfinished business to take care of." I said coolly. Luci smiled.  
"Go get em', Mikey." He whispered. I smirked his way as I pulled out my blade.  
"I think Cassie and Dean-o are already beating you to it." Gabriel laughed. I turned my head to see Dean and Castiel indeed already shooting and hacking at the scruffy scribe. I joined in and slashed squearly at Metatron's neck.  
"Oh, c'mon, I gave you your boyfriend; give me a break!" He yelped.  
"Lucifer's grace than, if you please." I commanded as I held him up by the collar, "You kicked our siblings out of Heaven and tried to take Father's place, so we have defiantly got some bones to pick with you." I dropped Metatron, and he fumbled though his pockets.  
"Your blade, I can see it." Castiel stated as he held a shotgun to Metatron's skull, "Mind you, I still have your grace." I saw Dean smile proudly and dangle a small vile filled with the silvery blue power.  
"Trust me, bucko, you pick the worse angels to steal from." Dean chuckled. Castiel took a second and smiled back at him, twirling his angel blade.  
"Ugh, enough with the romance already, this needs some tragedy!" Metatron groaned.  
"And the one who dies in this one is you." Lucifer said as he ran Metatron through with an archangel blade. A tiny vile of red-tinted grace rolled from the true traitor's pocket.  
"You two do whatever, I am gonna get rid of the body." Dean started, but before he could even move, Castiel pulled him to him.  
"But before you do that, you will remind me of a way that humans show affection." Castiel purred. Gabriel and Sam where nowhere to be found, but from the noises I could hear from in Sam's bedroom, Gabriel had found a way to keep himself busy with getting his excess energy out.  
"Finally ready to admit that you have feelings for me, hmm?" Luci inquired as he wrapped his arms around my neck.  
"Yeah, c'mere my handsome devil," I teased. He grinned as we leaned in for a light kiss that sent my heart beating quicker. A set of warm crimson wings enveloped the two of us.  
"This has such an irony." He chuckled.  
"Indeed, such a gracious irony for us." I replied as I pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
